Reunited
by RonHermioneRoseHugo
Summary: Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. Ron and Hermione had been separated for months but when the Christmas holidays come around the couple are reunited as Ron picks Hermione up at the King's Cross Station. Cute Romione ONE-SHOT!


Ron woke up that morning unbelievably happy. The reason behind his cheerfulness on this particular morning was that today was the day his Hermione was coming home for Christmas break. As much as Ron wanted the best for Hermione and did not mind her going back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, he just missed her terribly. The couple exchanged several owls back and forth throughout the months of separation that had felt painfully slow to each of them. Ron was just happy knowing that in just a few hours he would be able to hold Hermione in his arms again.

It was 7:00 am and he was to pick Hermione up at 10:00 am. By the time he had gotten out of bed and gotten ready wearing his long-sleeved green striped shirt it was 8:00 am. He made his way downstairs and was welcomed with the smell of his mother's famous breakfast feast. Ron took his seat at the table surrounded by his dad, George, Harry, his mother and plates filled with food. Now that the battle was over the house has been kind of empty yet his mum still made large amounts of food.

"What time are you picking Hermione up mate?" Harry said to Ron from across the table.

"Ten." Ron said with a mouth full of sausage.

"I bet you're pretty excited." Harry said with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh shove off Harry!" Ron said laughing and flinging a piece of egg at his friend.

"Behave Ronald!" Molly said angrily pointing her finger toward Ron.

Ron went back to finishing eating his meal. After a few minutes he scooped up the last of the egg on his plate with his fork and turned to his mum with his mouth full, "Thanks mum."

"Ron you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full." His mother criticized.

"Yeah alright" Ron said not really listening to what his mother said to him. "I'm just going outside to fly for a bit." Ron picked took his jacket from the coat rack beside the door and put it on. He grabbed his broom which took it's place resting on the couch beside the coatrack and exited the house.

We walked about seventy feet away from his house into the big field that surrounded him and took off in an instant. He loved the way it felt to be up in the air on his broom it also made good exercise to help with his auror training. He had started his auror training early September, along with Harry and the two of them loved it, it was exactly what they had hoped it would be.

Ron had been flying now for about half an hour and he realized that it had begun to snow, he figured he better go inside now before he gets really cold and wet. Ron came down off of his broom about ten feet away from the front door. He walked up to the door and pushed it open, when he entered he placed his broom back down in it's spot and shook the snow off of his shoulders before taking off his coat and putting it on the coat rack. He headed for the staircase so that he could change into some cleaner clothes because he had sweated a little bit whilst flying and wanted to appear clean and fresh for Hermione. Ron entered his room, pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the floor. He began rummaging through his draws to look for a shirt and decided on his half sleeved red plaid shirt and a grey t-shirt to go underneath.

Once fully dressed again he returned down stairs, the time now being 9:30.

"Alright everyone I'm going to go get Hermione now." Ron announced to his dad and mum, Harry and George.

He received a simple "Bye!" from all of them except his mother who added a "Be safe Ron, and be a gentleman!"

"Yes mum." Ron groaned. The family then heard the sound of an apparition and Ron was gone.

Ron appeared in front of the familiar King's Cross Station with a smile on his face looking up at the building. He took a moment to himself and soon after entered the building. Whilst walking along the platforms and came across the pillar below the platform nine sign. He took a quick look around to see if any of the muggles were looking at him as he stepped into the pillar and now stood on platform 9 ¾. He moved further down the platform to where he guessed Hermione would get off of the train that was to come. On his way he passed families who were awaiting their loved ones to come home for Christmas just like him.

He came across a bench and sat down awaiting the train and his Hermione. About five minutes past and he heard the familiar blow of the Hogwarts Express horn. And sure enough the train came rolling into the station slowing coming to a stop. The conductors opened the train's doors and out came people to flood the platform. Ron had now stood up and was peering over the crowd to look at the doors to see if he could see which one Hermione was coming out of and so far he saw nothing. He suddenly felt a small tap on his right shoulder and turned around and saw the familiar face of the girl he loved, Hermione.

Ron's face lit up instantly as did Hermione's. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and lifter her up and in response she put her arms around his neck nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

"Mione I've missed you so much!" Ron said gleefully.

"I missed you too Ronald! I'm so happy to be back!" Hermione replied with just as much happiness.

The couple separated from their embrace and shared a sweet passionate kiss. Hermione's hands locked together behind Ron's neck and Ron's arms remained wrapped around Hermione's waist still holding her up in the air. Their mouths eventually parted and Ron placed Hermione back on the ground and the two looked at each other lovingly. Hermione's hand resting on Ron's shoulders and Ron's hands settled on Hermione's hips.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you're back for two whole weeks!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so excited to spend time with you again." Hermione said sweetly and leaned in once again to kiss Ron.

Once they finished their kiss Ron took Hermione's suit case into his hand. "Shall we go then?" Ron questioned extending out his hand for Hermione to take.

"Yes, I'm so excited to get back!" Hermione willingly took Ron's hand and the couple exited King's Cross Station together. Once they were out of the crowd and at the front entrance the two apparated back to the Burrow.

"Here we are." Ron said looking over at Hermione with that adorable smile on his face she always loved.

The couple entered the house and were greeting by an excited Mrs. Weasley running over to hug and kiss Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley bombarded Hermione with questions. "Oh, welcome back sweetheart! How was the train ride? Did you two get back alright? No problems?"

"Give her some air mum." Ron said with a breathy laugh.

"Right, sorry loves."

"Hi Hermione!" Harry said giving his friend a warm hug. "It's good to see you."

"Aw, Harry you too." Hermione replied happy to see her friend.

"Ron why don't you take Hermione upstairs to put her things away and help her get settled?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Yeah alright." Ron agreed, and then the couple began to make their way up the stairs.

"They'll probably end up snogging the whole time!" Yelled George from downstairs.

Ron lead Hermione upstairs to his room and held the door open allowing Hermione to enter before him. She placed her shoulder bag on the floor and Ron set her suitcase beside it.

"Oh, am I not sleeping in Ginny's room like I usually do?" Hermione asked Ron confused.

"Um, yeah I convinced mum to put an extra bed up here so that we can share a room." Ron said shyly turning the famous Weasley shade of red. Hermione felt flattered that Ron had asked his mum for this.

"Oh that's lovely." Hermione closing the gap between her and her boyfriend and Ron leaned down and the two kissed lovingly.

After they broke apart Hermione reached down and took Ron's hand in hers and led them over towards the beds. Ron's bed was on the left and to it's right was another "new" bed. The two beds were separated by a small wooden bedside table. Hermione assumed that was Mrs. Weasley's idea, but nonetheless she still thought it was sweet that the two would be sharing a room.

"So I'm guessing this bed will be mine?" Hermione gestured to the new bed on the right.

"Actually I was going to let you sleep in my bed." Ron scrunched his face and looked down at Hermione as she looked up to him. "It's just the other bed is not as comfy as it looks and I didn't want you to have to sleep uncomfortably for two straight weeks.

"Ron you really don't have to give up your bed for me. I'm fine sleeping on this one." Hermione motioned to the new bed again, before wrapping her hands around Ron's neck.

"Well I want to." Ron said and gently kissed Hermione's nose.

Hermione sat herself and Ron down on her bed. Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and he leaned his head on the top of hers. Hermione had her hands in her lap, she felt Ron reach over and gently take one into his own hand and began to rub circles with his thumb. After about five minutes of this sweet action Hermione turned to face Ron.

Ron moved his hand to brush Hermione's hair out of her face and brought it behind her ear. He then used his fingers to tilt her chin upwards and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Hermione kissed Ron back with as much emotion as she could. This particular kiss lasted longer than their others. Hermione finally broke away and laughed to herself.

"What is it?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh it's just you were right about this bed. It isn't comfy at all." They two broke out in laughter. Then Hermione spotted a familiar ginger headed twin in the doorway of Ron's room.

"See mum! I told you they'd be snogging!" George pointed at Ron and Hermione as he yelled to his mother downstairs in the kitchen.

"Get out George!" Ron yelled to his brother.

"Right I'll leave you to alone so you can "go back to getting Hermione settled"." He left the couple and gave them a wink as he headed back downstairs.

"This should be a fun two weeks." Hermione said laughing happy to be reunited with Ron again but Ron had an embarrassed look upon his face.


End file.
